Playlist 10: Shinichi and Ran
by ziraulo
Summary: Ten different songs randomly chosen and dedicated to Shinichi and Ran. Comes with a bonus track!


* * *

I-pod 10: Shinichi and Ran

1. Pick a character/pairing/fandom.

2. Get your i-pod/playlist/anything that can play music and put it on shuffle. If there isn't any shuffle command, just do something to make the songs play in random order.

3. Press "play" and start writing. Start when the song starts and finish once the song ends.

4. Repeat as much as you like!

Me: This was inspired because of all the "i-pod 10" fics i have read. Alright, disclaimer time! Who's up? Oh, you (points at Yukito)

Yukito: (bows) I am greatly honored, Zira-sama.

Disclaimer: Zira-sama does not own Detective Conan or the songs used in this fic. She simply asked for her imeem playlist, a pen, her "oneshot notebook" and her laptop (which isn't actually hers). Although I have to say, it is truly unfortunate that she did not have "Touch my body" by Mariah Carey...

Me: Yukito-san, that ain't safe for children anymore.....

Sabina: (pops out of nowhere) Please enjoy yourselves! (bows)

* * *

**Flavor of Life – Utada Hikaru**

"I'm sorry..." Shinichi caressed her cheek as Ran's tears fell on his face. "I love you…more than anyone in the world…" He said as he struggled to keep himself alive, even for just a few more minutes. "No…Shinichi…don't leave me …" Ran cried, holding him closer. And together, the couple spent the last few minutes left in his life.

* * *

**Mayonaka no Door – Liu Yi Fei**

Shinichi grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"

The scenery before them was perfect. The sky was filled with millions of stars. The couple now had the peace and quiet they wanted. They were finally away from their graduation party. "Ran…" He turned to face her. "I've wanted to ask you this for a very long time." He got up on one knee and took out a small red box. "Mouri Ran, will you marry me?" He asked.

The answer?

Way too obvious, people.

* * *

**Don't stop the music – Rihianna**

Ran arrived quite early, and there wasn't much people in her favorite disco…yet. She looked around. _'Perfect.'_ She smirked. "Hey." She turned around to the source of the voice. A young man about her age was standing in front of her. "Do you want to dance?" He asked. Ran immediately took it. The guy seemed nice. After a few songs, the couple decided to take a break. "You're good." Ran commented. "Same to you." He smiled. "What's your name?" She asked. "Kudo Shinichi. May I know yours, miss?" He said. "Mouri Ran." She replied.

Silence.

"So, want to dance again?"

"Sure."

This was going to be a night like no other.

* * *

**Our Song – Taylor Swift**

"Good night." She kissed him in the lips. Ran proceeded to her room. Once she reached the place, she heard some music playing outside. She looked out the window and saw Shinichi playing "Amazing Grace" on his violin. She giggled. He may be tone-deaf, but that never stopped him from looking for alternatives.

* * *

**Bad Boy – Cascada**

Finally he got her cornered. He crashed his lips right on to hers and kissed her passionately.

_Remember, don't ever fall for that kiss ever again._

She pushed him away and glared at him.

"Ran, please--"

**SLAP!**

"Get away from me! I don't want to see you again!" She quickly went inside her apartment and slammed the door at his face.

**

* * *

**

Be your girl – Chieko Kawabe

Shinichi buttoned up his polo shirt. He felt a hand grab his. "Don't leave." He turned around and saw Ran's crying face. "I'm sorry…" He kissed her forehead. A surge of pain rushed through him. _'Oh no, not now…'_ He took out his watch and shot a dart, making Ran fall asleep as it hit her. He picked up the blanket and tucked Ran in. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before he headed for the door. "I love you…" He whispered.

**

* * *

**

**Candy Pop Sweet Heart - Ryoko Shintani**

"Really? Now? Sure, just give me a few minutes." Ran hung up the phone and hurriedly dressed up. Shinichi was waiting for her outside once she got out of the agency. She took his hand, and the couple started walking to their destination. Ran looked at Shinichi. There was definitely something bothering him. She stopped walking and looked at him straight in the eye. "Is there something wrong?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Shinichi…"

"Okay, alright, there is something…but I can't tell you…" He turned away.

To his surprise, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Does that make you feel better?"

**

* * *

**

Toxic – Britney Spears

For one thing, Shinichi was sure. Ran was his brand of cocaine.

**

* * *

**

Peach – Ai Otsuka

Ran stepped out of the detective agency. Today was going to a great day. Today was the day when she will finally have the guts to give the chocolates she made to the intended recipient. Then she frowned. _'What if he doesn't accept it?'_ She stared at the box in her hands. "What's up? " The voice startled her. "Shinichi!" She turned around. Immediately, she shoved the box into his hands and made a run for it. The detective of the east was currently left clueless due to the strange behavior of his childhood friend.

**

* * *

**

Baby come back to me – Vanessa Hudgens

From the day Ran found out about Conan, she began to drop hints. Hints that she already knew his dirty little secret. As for Conan, he was starting to get a lot more cautious. He didn't know her source of information and asking would mean Ran finding out.

_You know you miss your Baby V_

_And I can see that you think about me_

_So why do act like you don't care?_

_Like this love between us isn't there?_

'_I have to tell her.'_ He decided after a century or so of thinking.

**KYAAA!!!!!!!!**

'_Not again…'_ He groaned. Looks like mission impossible has to wait.

**

* * *

**

Bonus track!!!!

**Decode – Paramore**

Ran stared at Conan.

"Shinichi, that's you, isn't it?"

"Ran-nee-chan, what are you talking about?" He asked nervously. "Don't deny it!" She cried.

**KYAAA!!!!!!**

'_Not another one…'_ Ran sighed as Conan scampered off. _'Well, at least there's more time to gather evidence…_

* * *

Well, that's all folks! Please tell us what you think!

Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated, Review rock our world and Flames are simply doused with water.

Hmm....Yukito-san's right....I do need to download that song......


End file.
